


The Silver Tears in Your Eyes

by CoyoteChasingThunder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Me: secretly a big romantic lug, Random Prompts, Running out of gas, Wow they stuck in desert. What happen next will (not) suprise u!, fuck me coming up with a title is SO HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteChasingThunder/pseuds/CoyoteChasingThunder
Summary: Based on the prompt: “We’re out of gas, what’s your plan?”





	The Silver Tears in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I highkey lost the prompt along the way, so just enjoy the feels.
> 
> *also sorry if the formatting is bad, it's very late and I may go back to fix it if there's a problem. <3

Dust choked the air. It wasn’t just dust though, it was sweltering heat, the steady whine of bugs and crushing tension. McCree snorted aloud at this shitfest. The comms were out and they were stuck here without a trace of gasoline or humanity in sight. Sitting in the stiffing silence, only broken by the chirps of crickets. If they had taken a right turn instead of a left... and to be honest, if McCree hadn't stubbornly insisted that they continue far past the breaking point they wouldn't be here.

 But they were. And now instead of acknowledging his partner, silent except for the release of steam from his vents, he smoked a cigar. Welcoming the biting, but spiced taste it brought him.

"Well." Genji's voice hissed with a cybernetic lilt. "We are out of gas, stuck in the middle of nowhere. Do tell me cowboy, what is your plan now?"

 McCree puffed once more before replying. "Aw shug, don't be that way."

Genji just huffed in reply.

McCree bumped his shoulder against Genji. "Don't worr-"

"I'm not WORRIED!" Genji snarled, his body contorting away from McCree.

The cyborg shrank back, well Jesse's stomach sank all the way down to the floor of the car.

This trip was not going as planned.

Dusk had long since set, and Genji was just getting huffier and huffier. McCree tried to ignore him, but breathing in the desert air could only do so much when you had an angry companion. If Genji could even be called that. McCree felt like he could never get him to talk half the time. But he was slowly working on it, and even if he was silent, he was good company. In an ...angry cyborg kinda way.

Jesse breathed in deeply. Letting the tightness in his lungs fade into the chilly desert night.

"Look, Genj. I'm sorry I got us lost. And I'm real sorry I'm so pushy at ya all the time. I know things are rough for ya and I don' do muchta help do-"

He was cut off by a warm metal brushing against the skin of his wrist, and sliding down to fit against his palm. "Stop your rambling Cowboy."

Jesse heard him inhale sharply, and tighten his grip against his hand.

 "I'm difficult... and sometimes it hurts to hear other people speak. Grates against my nerves. Hurts to see... you so happy. But Jesse..." He inhales deeply again and tilts his head to meet Jesse's gaze. Another deep breath, another heavily weighted second. Genji brings his free hand up to his face and unhooks his mask with a whir and a click, his scarred face is exposed to the rough desert wind.

"Thank you. For...being there. I think I could get used to...being more comfortable. "

McCree paused. He could see the stars shining against unshed tears. His soft brown eyes reflecting the red off his lights and the an endless sky of stars. His scarred face was tight with worry, but he seemed the calmest he’d ever been. It was hard to believe that all the talks they'd had could ever lead to this moment. Before Genji could become unsure and draw his hand back, Jesse raised his hands to his lips and brushed a kiss against them.

 Genji's face crinkled softly as he smiled. And when the comm crackled back to life, they had all but forgotten about their car.

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by the ability to write last night and I'm super proud that I FINISHED SOMETHING!  
> *I'm so embarrassed that I like ovw and idk why, but I'm beating my fear back with a stick and posting this*  
> If u leave a comment or kudos I will die for you! <3
> 
> Me, writing this scene: This is so sad. Alexa play Despactito.


End file.
